


Следующий рейс до Варшавы

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flight Attendants, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Plane, Plane Travel, Sexual Humor, flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Лэн готов поставить пятьдесят долларов на то, что соблазнит хорошенького стюарда.





	Следующий рейс до Варшавы

Хорошенький стюард. Пожалуй, это было очень приятным бонусом к их новому рейсу.  
В глубине души Лэн понимал: в том, что они с Орби опоздали на свой, была его вина. Да, он любил все оттягивать напоследок, в том числе и вызывать такси до аэропорта. Кстати, изучение ситуации на дорогах в этот список не входило. Это он попросту опустил.  
И радоваться бы Орби и пилить его, но билеты на следующий рейс до Варшавы им достались тоже благодаря Лэну. Так что он, можно сказать, грехи свои искупил.  
  
Это было красиво. Белоснежный самолет на раскаленном асфальте JFK пестрел синим хвостиком и надписью, которую они постоянно читали неправильно. Они поспорили на десятку, чей вариант ближе к оригиналу. Не угадал никто. Но лучшей была версия Орби — Лэфтсанза.  
Из-за своей ошибки лететь приходилось бюджетно, и Лэн заранее представлял, как это будет. Узкие кресла, мамы с детьми, которых, как ему казалось, специально подбрасывают в экономкласс, чтобы больше желающих в следующий раз летели бизнесом. И, конечно, никакого тебе интернета, личного бара и откидывающегося в полноценную кровать кресла.  
Ох, наверное, лайнер с коллегами, летящими на конференцию в Варшаве, уже пересекал центр Атлантики.  
  
Впрочем, возвращаясь к стюарду. Он был чертовски симпатичным даже утром и улыбался так, как будто знал какую-то твою грязную тайну. Это не интриговать не могло, и Лэн автоматически обернулся к нему, стопоря движение в проходе. Стюард игнорировал его изо всех сил. Возможно, он даже его не заметил, потому что продолжил улыбаться входящим пассажирам.  
  
Орби устало забрался на свое место у окна и умер. Постарался сделать вид, что умер. Выходило у него не очень, потому что он постоянно ерзал, поправляя зажатую между коленями сумку одной рукой и набирая домашний номер второй. Лэн же не переживал. Он сдал весь свой нехитрый скарб в багаж, оставив с собой только мобильник, и поэтому между его ног сейчас не находилось ничего сверх обычного набора.  
  
Слушая разговор Орби с Джанин и детьми по очереди, Лэн смахнул свой смартфон в режим полета и был полностью готов.  
Они регистрировались на рейс тоже в конце и оказались сидящими на предпоследнем занятом ряду. Хотя и он находился чуть ли не в центре салона: пассажиров, летящих в Варшаву, было не так много. Места были удобными. И не придется наслаждаться толкучкой у туалета, и легко будет туда добраться, не дефилируя перед всей толпой. Но как раз сейчас она мешала рассмотреть ему его новое увлечение.  
  
— Ты видел стюарда? — спросил Лэн, как только Орби закончил разговор и ответственно выключил телефон.  
— Это может быть мне интересно? — довольно сухо ответил тот.  
  
Все еще дулся из-за опоздания. Ну, ничего. У них будет еще целых три часа перед самой конференцией, может, они даже успеют к началу.  
  
— Это интересно мне.  
— Прекрати так улыбаться, это запрещено в Европе. — Орби вытянул свои короткие ножки под переднее сиденье. — Я серьезно. Тебя могут загрести за педофилию, если ты улыбнешься так ребенку.  
  
Лэн толкнул его локтем.  
  
По правде, он терпеть не мог места у прохода. Ни откинуться щекой на прохладную стенку, ни попялиться в окно, не вызвав недовольство сидящего к нему ближе. Они всегда думали, что он смотрит именно на них.   
Хорошо, что летели с Орби.  
Подружились они еще до работы в одной фарме, и как-то жизни их текли параллельно. За исключением того, что Орби давно обзавелся женой, двумя детьми и домом с зеленым газоном, а Лэн предпочитал квартиры на высоких этажах и легкомысленных парней.  
  
К слову о легкомысленных парнях… Лэн почти пиликнул, когда отметил приближение хорошенького стюарда. Теперь, когда его удалось рассмотреть тщательнее, Лэн пришел к тому, что он более привлекателен, чем ему показалось.  
Рук под рукавами пиджака было не разглядеть, но судя по запястьям, они были худыми и жилистыми. Силуэт торса только угадывался за темно-синей тканью жилетки. Контраст сверху отбивался желтым галстуком и кипенно-белым воротничком рубашки.  
Лэн заерзал на своем сиденье. Мужчины в форме приводили его в неистовый восторг. Он мог похвастаться полицейским, пожарным и двумя официантами. Стюардов в анамнезе еще не было, а форма у них была хоть куда.  
  
Бортпроводник повернулся к их ряду, смотря вниз, застегнут ли ремень.  
И Лэн даже растерялся: пребывать ли в восторге от того, что смотрят на его пах, пытаться прочитать имя на бейджике или внимательнее рассмотреть лицо.  
Стюард был хорош, как картинка. Длинное лицо, ровный нос. Мягко сощуренные серые глаза венчали драматичные темные брови, а довершали улыбку ямочки на щеках.  
Лэн остался приятно впечатлен. Он попытался выглядеть максимально привлекательно и приветливо, чтобы на него обратили внимание, но, увы, стюард не был заинтересован так, как Лэн в нем.  
  
На его бейдже он прочитал: «Саймон».  
  
Он крутил в голове это имя все то время, что светловолосая стюардесса знакомила с техникой безопасности. Лэн подумал, что если самолет все же упадет в океан, и он не сможет найти жилет безопасности, то во всем можно будет винить имя.  
  
Во всяком случае Лэн решил заранее не расстраиваться. Это было самое начало полета, даже еще не полета, и у него впереди было много, много часов и попыток.  
  
— Господи, — на всякий случай позвал Орби, заталкивая в рот пять мятных карамелек, едва загудел самолетный двигатель.  
— Хочешь покаяться в грехах? — пошутил Лэн.  
— Нет у меня никаких грехов.  
— А у меня есть.  
  
Орби кашлянул, и один из леденцов благополучно улетел куда-то к пассажирам спереди. С запуганным видом парня из рекламы арахисовой пасты, набившим ею рот перед важным звонком, он сполз пониже. Воротник пиджака, не поползший вслед за хозяином, а подчинившийся силе трения, остался сверху, накрыв его, как монашеская вуаль.  
  
— Последний раз я летал десять лет назад, — простонал Орби из пиджака, — на похороны моей тетушки. Худшие три часа в моей жизни.  
— А как же тот раз, когда тебя забыл автобус в Мехико?  
  
Орби пришлось добираться до границы, не зная ни слова по-испански. Аборигены находили его достаточно смешным, когда он объяснялся жестами. Кто-то купил ему банку колы.  
  
— Нет, — буркнул Орби. — Тогда я по крайней мере чувствовал землю под ногами.  
  
По мере того, как люди окончательно расселись и освободили проходы, Лэн начал рассматривать пассажиров. Сначала он прикидывал, кто из них может оказаться поляком, и прислушивался. Но говорили все негромко, если говорили, и даже пары известных ему слов, _kurwa_ и _krew psa_ , он не слышал. Лэн попробовал использовать эти слова в адрес Орби, но тот его не понимал и только махал рукой.  
Потом Лэн изучил каждого более детально. Через проход сидела девочка-подросток с ужасающе яркими розовыми ногтями и весьма габаритный мужчина. Позади расположилась одна лишь парочка молодоженов, судя по разговору, планирующих отметить медовый месяц в Польше. А судя по действиям — прямо в самолете.  
В любом случае Польша — не самое прекрасное место в начале лета. Вообще все, кроме Карибов, не самое прекрасное место. В любое время года.  
  
Лэн вздохнул. Стальная птица вокруг них гудела, подлокотник кресла подрагивал. Уши потяжелели. От смены давления голова казалась грузной, но пустой.  
Лэн откинулся назад, насколько позволяло вертикальное сиденье. Выть, как Орби, ему не хотелось, но вообще жвачка ему бы не помешала.  
  
Ему нравилось это ощущение. Как они отрывались от земли. Нет, еще до этого. Как самолет набирал огромнейшую скорость перед взлетом, и от этого хотелось сучить ногами. Как самые быстрые гонки на свете.  
  
Орби давился и кашлял конфетами, источая ароматы сладкой мяты.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что почти не случается аварий в полете? — решил отвлечь его Лэн.  
  
Орби посмотрел на него хмурясь.  
  
— Девяносто процентов несчастных случаев происходит во время взлета и посадки, — сообщил Лэн.  
— Сука. — Орби ударил его кулаком в плечо и не выдержал, рассмеявшись.  
— Если мы разобьемся, и наши тела превратятся в одно тело…  
— О-о-о, заткнись.  
— Это будет по-гейски.  
— Спорим, ты не промолчишь и трех минут?  
— На сколько?  
  
Самолет набирал высоту, пробиваясь через тяжелые клубы облаков. В какой-то момент за толстым стеклом иллюминатора плыло молочно-белое непроницаемое полотно, и даже Лэну стало не по себе.  
Он перестал бороться с собой, закрывая глаза. Мягкий подголовник уверенно удерживал его ощущения, не давая представить, что они летят вертикально.  
Определил Лэн то, что они наконец выровнялись, по завозившемуся вновь Орби. Тот спешно досасывал свои конфеты, стараясь не захлебнуться в слюне.  
  
Лэн расстегнул ремень, как только перестало гореть табло. Орби остался вжатым в свое кресло. На всякий случай.  
  
— Как думаешь, когда нам предложат напитки? — спросил Лэн, тыкая его в бок.  
— У нас впереди еще тринадцать часов полета. Ты хочешь все и сразу?  
— Мне нужно время, чтобы попасть в клуб десятитысячников.  
  
По крайней мере эта болтовня отвлекла Орби. Он перестал напоминать зародыш человека и сел ровно. Орби обожал его осуждать. Лэн находил это забавным.  
  
— Ты можешь думать о чем-то другом?  
— Не особенно, — ухмыльнулся Лэн. — Ты его видел?  
— Видел.  
— Конфетка.  
— Не для тебя.  
— Почему это?  
  
Лэн даже опешил. И теперь это Орби сидел с удовлетворенным выражением лица, отдаленно напоминая Гринча, уже укравшего Рождество.  
  
— Ты никогда не умел отличать натуралов от геев, — поддел его Орби.  
  
Да, пожалуй, гейдар у Лэна нередко барахлил, поэтому чаще приходилось пользоваться приложениями для знакомств, чем знакомиться вживую. Когда он был моложе, он руководствовался принципом «Подкатить, а потом разбираться с последствиями». До поры до времени процент удачных случаев доходил до тридцати. От одного из неудачных процентов, тем не менее, у него остался шрам на плече.  
  
— Неправда, — все равно запротестовал Лэн.  
— Правда. Ты даже ко мне подкатывал.  
  
 _Ох, Орби, ты открываешь шкатулку Пандоры._  
  
— Эй, мы все равно переспали, — напомнил не без удовольствия Лэн.  
  
Хорошего в этом было мало, но ему нравилось смущать Орби.  
  
— Это был эксперимент беспутной молодости.  
— Два раза.  
— Мне не понравилось.  
— Ты кончил.  
  
Орби закатил глаза, потирая висок раздраженно.  
  
— Один раз я кончил, когда подтягивался на турнике.   
— Давай, продолжай обесценивать мои труды, — усмехнулся Лэн, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Орби покачал головой и хмыкнул. Теперь он чувствовал себя полностью в своей тарелке. Ну что ж, ему это помогло, а чувство достоинства Лэна особо и не пострадало.  
  
Молодожены сзади, шурша, отсели на два ряда назад, занимая больше мест, чем им было нужно. Лэн подумал о том, что теперь можно в любой момент откинуть сиденье назад. Нет, на самом деле он подумал не об этом.  
  
— Спорим на пятьдесят баксов, что он не гей, — ехидно предложил Орби, когда стюард прошел мимо, не затормозив ни на секунду.  
  
Лэн крякнул довольно.  
  
— Идет, — он протянул Орби руку, — и на пятьдесят, что я пересплю с ним.  
  
Орби задержал ладонь, обдумывая его слова.  
  
— Ты хочешь проиграть сотню? — предположил он с сомнением.  
— Нет, но всегда есть шанс, что он тоже согласится на _эксперимент_. Я бываю, — Лэн провел языком вдоль верхней губы, — очень убедителен.  
  
Орби покачал головой, но азартно пожал его руку. Не то чтобы ему были так нужны сто баксов, но он любил пари. Это было его грешное удовольствие, то немногое, что он мог позволить.  
  
Лэн не был так категоричен. Он вообще ограничивал себя редко, из-за чего часто страдал, но в целом был более доволен жизнью.  
Он не думал о том, как пересохло в горле, до того, как стали предлагать напитки.  
  
Услышав, как к ним сзади подъезжает тележка, Лэн размял шею и шепнул Орби:  
  
— Сейчас я покажу, как выглядит флирт класса люкс.  
  
Сначала Орби усмехнулся и недоверчиво закатил глаза.  
Но когда Лэн развернулся и подготовился сразить хорошенького Саймона одной из своих фраз, бьющих наповал, оказалось, что их сторону обслуживала стюардесса по имени Иветта. Та, что показывала технику безопасности. Он захлопнул рот, в котором потонул успешнейший подкат современности, и сдавленно попросил воды.  
Орби, снабженный стаканом белого вина, так смеялся, что оно потекло у него из носа, когда он попытался отпить сначала, чтобы не разлить.  
  
— Хорошо, что не красное, — сказал он после, когда Лэн посмотрел на него сурово.  
— Мелкая оплошность, — заметил тот, пожимая плечами.  
  
Может быть, и хорошо, что Саймон обслуживал ту сторону. Пока он наливал сок девочке-подростку через проход, Лэн вдоволь насмотрелся на его маленькую задницу. Интересно, здесь нельзя было вместо просмотра фильма выбрать слайдшоу его проходки?  
  
— Извините, Саймон, — позвал его Лэн, когда он проходил мимо.  
  
Орби кашлянул, но ничего не сказал, отвернувшись к окну.  
  
Стюард обернулся к нему и наклонился, улыбаясь.  
  
— Это Симон, — исправил он. Симон. Как пикантно. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр?  
  
Он говорил с мягким, но опознаваемым… французским или голландским акцентом, Лэн никогда не мог сказать точно, для него все это было одним европейским языком. Но звучало это очень сексуально, и Лэн выдохнул. Неожиданно громко для себя.  
  
— Я упустил возможность взять стакан вина, — медленно проговорил он.  
  
Лэн надеялся дотронуться до руки Симона, но тот держал их за спиной, мешая попыткам тактильного заигрывания.  
Кажется, Лэн на автомате дотронулся до пуговицы на кармане его пиджака.  
  
— Я же не умру от жажды?  
  
Симон проводил взглядом его руку, которую он поспешно убрал. Выражение его лица не сменилось.  
  
— Что вы хотите выпить, сэр?  
— Красного вина, пожалуйста.  
  
Симон развернулся к боксу, доставая пластиковый стаканчик. Лэн рассчитывал, что тот хотя бы бросит на него взгляд, но стюард был слишком занят.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — только и сказал Симон, прежде чем передать ему стакан и пройти дальше.  
  
Вино вовсе не показалось таким вкусным, каким могло быть, отметил Лэн, делая глоток. Слишком сухое. Он любил сладкое. Все.  
  
— Сдавайся, — со смешком предложил Орби.  
— Нет, — уверенно отказался Лэн.  
— Он гетеро.  
— Не факт.  
— Он заметил, что ты с ним флиртовал, но ничего не сделал. Это еще не причина, чтобы отступить?  
— Конечно нет, — бунтовал Лэн. — Да я бы и с десятой частью своих партнеров не переспал, если бы отступал после первой неудачной попытки. Возможно, он просто сейчас очень занят. Мы только взлетели, еще даже часа не прошло.  
  
Лэн посмотрел в окно за плечом Орби. Облака походили на земли Исландии. Белые и рельефные.  
  
— Нужно немного подождать, — определенно сказал он.  
— Оптимист.  
  
Орби мягко улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну, уже уверенный в своей победе. Лэн мог бы сказать, что это его надменный вид побудил его к дальнейшим действиям.  
  
Только бы не Иветта, только бы не Иветта, думал Лэн, с ожиданием нажимая на кнопку вызова бортпроводника.  
Орби бросил на него взгляд и крякнул от сдерживаемого смеха.  
Такого Лэн не ожидал, поэтому когда Симон появился рядом уже без пиджака, он забыл, что хотел сказать.  
У него были действительно длинные красивые руки.  
  
— Что я могу для вас сделать? — спросил он, отвлекая внимание от своих конечностей.  
  
Орби издевательски захрапел.  
  
— Да, извините, что дергаю вас уже который раз. — Лэн приподнял брови, притворно сокрушаясь над тем, что ему приходится занимать его своими глупостями.  
  
Левой пяткой он с силой наступил на ногу Орби, чтобы тот заткнулся.  
  
— Дергайте на здоровье, — ответил Симон. — Это моя работа.  
— Спасибо.  
  
Лэн обхватил кончик ремня, покручивая его, чтобы изобразить волнение. Но больше — привлечь его взгляд туда, куда нужно. Люди были очень простыми.  
  
— Я лечу в первый раз и сильно волнуюсь, — красиво соврал Лэн и кивнул в подтверждение своей истории. — Я имею в виду, все проходит нормально? Это нормальный полет?  
  
Левым коленом он ощутил, как трясется Орби, старательно делая вид, что сдерживает чих.  
  
— Может быть, вы хотите подушку и плед, чтобы немного поспать?  
  
Было всегда сложно определить, заигрывает бортпроводник или это простая вежливость. Но Лэну нравилось, что Симон смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Или помочь вам разобраться, как выбрать и включить фильм?  
— Да, — ответил на все Лэн. — Да, спасибо.  
  
Он совсем не следил за тем, что делал Симон с меню, потому что вопреки собственным словам, летал слишком много раз, чтобы не знать, как включать в очередной раз приключения Индианы Джонса, а, во-вторых, его кожа слегка пахла одеколоном, и Лэн безуспешно пытался разобрать этот запах.  
  
Когда Симон удалился за пледом, Орби завозился, как белка в гнезде. Он откинул голову, поворачиваясь к нему, и совершенно ничего не делал со своим дурацким выражением лица.  
  
— Все еще на что-то надеешься?  
— Он пошел за пледом, — упрямо сказал Лэн.  
  
Плед — это часть постели. А постель — это хорошо.  
  
— Плед — это просто плед, — разогнал его фантазии Орби. — Или ты думал, что нажмешь кнопку и скажешь: мне тут дует, можно пересесть на другое место? Ваше лицо свободно?   
  
Картинка, родившаяся в голове, была впечатляющей. Но он бы предпочел, чтобы это Симон искал себе место.  
Лэн облизнул губы.  
  
— А была такая опция? — спросил он довольно. — Покажи мне эту кнопочку, я пропустил.  
— Ты много чего пропустил. Например, новости об обвинениях в сексуальных домогательствах.  
— Не думаю, что он подаст на меня в суд, я всего лишь скромный провизор без связей в правительстве и шоу-бизнесе, что с меня можно сдернуть?  
— Ваш плед.  
  
Лэн закашлялся и поблагодарил Симона. К сожалению, он не задержался ни на секунду дольше положенного.  
Это удручало.  
Плед не пах ничем, и хотя бы это радовало. Лэн слышал, их стирают очень редко, а, судя по возне молодоженов сзади, ими могли покрывать всякое разное.  
  
Он достал его из упаковки и кинул на ноги для проформы. Внутри салона действительно было уже прохладновато для него. Лэн думал о Карибах, меланхолично следя за тем, как Индиана Джонс пытается сломать шею, разгуливая по скале.  
  
— Кажется, нас собираются покормить, — сообщил Орби, выглядывая из-за кресла. — Смотри, судьба подкидывает тебе все шансы.  
  
Лэн стянул наушники и посмотрел на него пристально.  
  
— Можешь попросить вместо рыбы банан и показать, насколько глубоко ты можешь его засунуть, не кусая, — ехидно пояснил Орби.  
— Ты долго об этом думал?  
— Нет, я просто уверен, что это талант.  
— Это годы практики.  
— Я думаю, к этому должна быть какая-то предрасположенность. Меня начинает тошнить, даже когда я чищу зубы.  
— У тебя просто зубы невкусные.  
  
Хотя, может, он и не был так далек от истины. Лэн представлял, что можно будет попросить что-нибудь клубничное, и представлял довольно долго, пока совершенно незнакомая стюардесса не обратилась к нему.  
  
— Курица, рыба или вегетарианский обед?  
  
Лэн вздохнул. Сейчас есть ему не хотелось, но он понятия не имел, когда сможет в следующий раз. Голодным он явно не будет способен к соблазнениям.  
  
— Курица.  
  
Курица была неплоха. Маленькие кусочки в соусе карри, пюре и болгарский перец с цукини, нарезанные кубиками, на гарнир даже возродили в нем аппетит.  
Орби развлекался рыбой в белом соусе рядом и, кажется, успел просыпать на пол рис. А еще он уже мысленно тратил выигранные деньги.  
  
— Закажу себе большую порцию судака с лисичками и раковыми шейками, — заявил он, расправляясь с кусками скромной по сравнению с упомянутым блюдом трески. — Я уже сделал несколько пометок, что нужно успеть попробовать в Варшаве.  
— А я не буду тратить деньги на еду. — Лэн тоже сделал ударение на слове деньги. Конечно, он собирался выиграть это пари. Нужен был лишь хороший план. — У меня большие планы на сливовицу и ореховую наливку.  
— Мы разные списки достопримечательностей листали, — хмыкнул Орби.  
  
Достопримечательности Симона прошли мимо, когда его вновь кто-то вызвал. Лэн подумал, может быть, стоило нажать на кнопку еще раз… Но, посмотрев в свою касалетку, он решил, что так скорее всего добьется не благосклонности хорошенького стюарда, а раздражения.  
Нужно было что-то еще. Что-то еще.  
  
Лэн осторожно выглянул в проход. Две стюардессы уже собирали использованную посуду у начала салона, остальных видно не было. Возможно, Симон уже исчез в бизнес-классе. Надо было все же брать билет туда, там наверняка можно было рассчитывать на большее его внимание.  
Но попробовать ничего не мешало.  
  
— Схожу отлить, — сообщил он Орби, переставляя свою посуду на его столик, чтобы собраться и встать.  
— Ага да, — «поверил» тот и поставил его касалетку поверх своей.  
  
Лэн размял ноги и направился в конец салона.  
Сердце его сделало небольшой кульбит, когда он обнаружил, что на кухне все еще кто-то остался. Хотя с его везением не стоило и рассчитывать…  
Но это действительно был Симон.  
  
Лэн остановился у двери туалета, прислоняясь бедром к крайнему сиденью. Он даже не посмотрел на табличку.  
  
Симон сложил оставшиеся коробки в шкафчик и повернулся к нему.  
  
— Там свободно, — сказал он, смотря на дверь туалета.  
— Нет, я… — Лэн кивнул, показав, что услышал его. — Я просто пришел прогуляться.  
— Вам что-то нужно?  
  
Симон остановился, сохраняя на лице это безоблачное выражение вежливого участия, которое уже даже начало раздражать. Там, на земле, если Лэн встречал такое выражение у просто парня, он сразу мог сказать, что его можно было тащить в койку. Здесь это не говорило ни о чем. Да и Орби был прав, он не мог вести себя так же откровенно с Симоном, как с любым другим парнем на земле.  
  
— Меня зовут Лэн.  
— Хорошо, Лэн.  
— Я просто… — Он выпрямился, закладывая руки в карманы. — Я хотел сказать, что никогда не видел мужчин-стюардов.  
  
Симон улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, я имею в виду, это мой первый полет, — поспешно исправился Лэн, вспомнив свою легенду, — и я вообще никого не видел, но на сайтах авиакомпаний везде на баннерах симпатичные девушки.  
— Девушки привлекают внимание. — С этим утверждением было не поспорить.  
— Не сочтите, что я сексист, но мне…  
  
Лэн облизнул губы, изображая растерянную улыбку. Она выходила у него отлично. У него любая улыбка выходила отлично после работы его стоматолога, мистера Куинна.  
  
— Мне интересно, почему мужчины идут на такую милую профессию. — Неужели он сказал «милую»? — А не в пилоты, например. Если у них есть тяга к небу. Голубому. Небу.  
  
Оправив карманы, Симон больше не держал руки за спиной.  
Боже, неужели он расположен?  
  
— Меньшая ответственность, хороший коллектив, достойная оплата. — Он слегка пожал плечами. Каждый его жест оставался не выраженным до конца.  
— Это мог бы сказать любой стюард.  
— Я люблю помогать людям, — уже более откровенно сказал Симон. — И именно это я и делаю.  
— Здорово, — похвалил его за стремление Лэн. — Я тоже в каком-то смысле помогаю людям.  
— Кем вы работаете, Лэн?  
— Мы с приятелем, — он не обернулся, отстраненно махнув в сторону Орби, — работаем в одной фирме, занимаемся лекарствами. В основном от аллергии, но это тоже важно.  
— Наверняка увлекательно.  
— Не особо… но приятно знать, что тоже помогаешь кому-то своей работой, — увлеченно закивал Лэн. — Сначала я хотел учиться на врача, но… наверное, как и вы сказали, это слишком большая ответственность. Так что я чувствую себя комфортно на своем месте.  
— Рад за вас, Лэн.  
  
Возможно, он ошибался с самого начала, и не было ни в одном жесте Симона предрасположенности. Он не чувствовал заинтересованности ни во взгляде, ни в его действиях, а разговор Симон поддерживал только из своего долга, развлекая докучливого пассажира.  
Он даже взгляда ниже его глаз не опустил. Ни разу. Не оценил его рубашку.  
Это будут самые обидно потерянные сто баксов.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лэн, благодаря за внимание, и развернулся, чтобы вернуться на свое место. Стюардессы с боксом добрались до Орби и забрали их касалетки.  
  
А потом волоски на затылке встали дыбом, потому что Симон сказал напоследок:  
  
— Кстати, изначально эту должность занимали только мужчины.  
  
Лэн приостановился, стараясь не пульсировать от разгоревшейся в нем надежды.  
Хорошо, что по нему не было видно, о чем он думает, а не то Симон увидел бы себя в разнообразных интересных ситуациях.  
  
— Как и, наверное, многие должности, — осторожно ответил он.  
— Верно.  
— Приятно видеть здесь мужчин… таких мужчин, как вы… — Лэн едва не подскользнулся на шаткой дорожке флирта, — которые любят свое дело.  
  
Симон стоял близко. На них все еще все смотрели, но расстояние между ними было меньше, чем требовала ситуация.  
  
— Знаете, Симон… — начал Лэн, но не успел закончить фразу.  
  
Перед глазами замигало табло «пристегнуть ремни».  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лэн, займите свое место, — серьезно попросил Симон, дотрагиваясь до его локтя.  
  
Лэн оказался настолько обескуражен прикосновением, что не среагировал на его слова.  
Он попытался сказать что-то на прощание, чтобы дать запомнить себя, но не успел. Самолет тряхнуло, и Лэн не удержался на ногах.  
Позже он мог бы признаться себе, что сделал все, чтобы упасть вперед, а не назад.  
  
Он ударился о кресло и почти сбил Симона с ног.  
  
Свет наверху заморгал. Лэн уже почти решил, что вот он, конец, но это был не конец. Просто он упал.  
Запрокинув голову, он увидел, что к нему спешат остальные стюардессы.  
  
— Лэн, вы ушиблись? — Симон дотронулся до его плеч, помогая встать. — Вам нужна помощь?  
— Спасибо, я в порядке. — Он постарался подняться до того, как его придут трогать еще и стюардессы.  
— Займите, пожалуйста, свое место, — вновь попросил Симон.  
  
Кто-то из стюардесс помог Лэну добраться дотуда, хотя особого смысла в этом не было. С его ногами все было в порядке. Немного ныл бок.  
  
Орби почти упал в обморок от неожиданной воздушной ямы и был бледным, как мел.  
Лэна тряхнуло, и он рухнул в свое сиденье, добавляя себе еще синяк на бедре.  
Закрепив ремень, он нашел руку Орби.  
  
— Я еще столько не сделал в жизни, — забормотал тот, сжимая его руку в ответ.  
— Еще сделаешь, — успокоил его Лэн. — Судак с лисичками, эй.  
— Джанин, девочки…  
— Будут ждать сувениров, — перебил он. — Как думаешь, что ты им привезешь?  
— Рог архангела Гавриила.  
— Ты уже шутишь. Тебе не так плохо, как ты изображаешь.  
— Опять ты ставишь под сомнение мою серьезность.  
  
Когда самолет преодолел опасную зону турбулентности и его перестало трясти, Лэн отпустил руку Орби и тот выдохнул с облегчением.  
 _Пожалуйста._  
  
Самолет выровнялся, табло потухли.  
Бортпроводники спешно обходили всех, удостоверяясь в том, что все нормально.  
Лэн почувствовал особую гордость и удовольствие, когда Симон вновь дотронулся до его плеча.  
  
— С вашим другом все хорошо, Лэн? — спросил он.  
— Он в норме, — поспешно подхватил тот. — Орби, тебе, может, воды?  
— Спасибо, да.  
  
Когда Симон исчез, Орби скосил подозрительный взгляд на Лэна. Он все еще был бледным, но к его глазам вернулся блеск.  
  
— Так ты все-таки рассчитываешь выиграть сотню? — со слабой усмешкой спросил Орби и сделал ударение на его имя: — Лэн.  
— Мы просто мило поболтали, — произнес он как можно загадочнее. — Напомни, наш спор распространяется на землю? Если он оставит мне свой телефон, и мы встретимся там.  
— Надеюсь, ты не приведешь его в свою комнату, — буркнул Орби и добавил тише: — Вроде у нас соседние номера…  
  
С водой он почувствовал себя лучше. Как и Лэн. У них оставалось еще достаточно времени, и, насколько он мог судить, лед все же оттаивал. Нет, Лэн не на самом деле верил в то, что удастся где-нибудь всерьез уединиться, но… Кажется, он нравился Симону. Тот сам дотронулся до него уже два раза. Просто на работе он не мог демонстрировать лишнюю привязанность, вот и все.  
Лэн обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как тот возвращается в конец салона.  
Орби закатил глаза, но тоже взглянул в ту сторону.  
  
— Как ты? — негромко спросил Симон у Иветты, беря ее за запястье. — В порядке?  
— Немного испугалась, — смущенно ответила та.  
— Это бывает.  
  
Чем больше Лэн смотрел, тем призрачнее становились его надежды. Вот это как раз таки походило на лишнюю привязанность.  
  
— Это же он сейчас флиртует со стюардессой-блондинкой, да? — озвучил его мысли Орби.  
  
Лэн не ответил. Ну да, он вспоминал о паре прикосновений в то время, как Иветта награждалась полноценным касанием его руки и совсем другой улыбкой.  
У Симона глаза сияли.  
  
— Думаешь, они вместе? — продолжил Орби, раздражая его. — Служебный романчик? Тогда у тебя точно нет шанса уложить его, даже если он не против.  
— Нет, он всем так улыбается. Это ничего не значит.  
— И за руку он так же всех держит?  
  
Лэн сел, смотря в темный монитор напротив. Кусок скалы Индианы Джонса был все еще на паузе.  
Лэн не мог сказать, что так уж сильно разочарован. У него были парни и посимпатичнее. Ну, такие же симпатичные. Правда, без формы. В конце концов это всего лишь один из невыигранных споров. Что в этом такого?  
Но он все равно был разочарован.  
  
— Я все еще могу выиграть часть спора, — заметил Лэн, немного подумав. — Если он даст мне свой телефон.  
— Напомню, мы спорили на то, что ты переспишь с ним.  
— Я не знал, что он занят.  
  
Лэн не любил проигрывать. Но если он вновь проявит настойчивость… тем более теперь, когда увидел это с Иветтой и вовсе не ощущал себя так уверенно…  
  
— Ладно, так и быть, — смиловался Орби. — Он действительно красавчик, такие редко не пользуются этим, чтобы уложить как можно больше народа. Так что если он даст тебе свой номер телефона, ты проспоришь только двадцать пять баксов.  
— Вот спасибо.  
  
На самом деле думать об этом сейчас не так уже и хотелось.  
Симон… Лэн подумал о том, насколько правильным это было теперь. Он улыбался ей искреннее, чем ему. Может быть, они были недавно вместе?  
Забавно, насколько собственные мысли успокаивали. Невозможно было заставить изменить неспособного к измене человека. Невозможно было уговорить на секс гетеро, который не был бы расположен.  
Определенно. Просто изначально это были не совсем честные условия спора. Это не его вина. Да.  
  
Лэн покорно досмотрел фильм и не пытался никак влиять на ход событий целые сорок минут.  
Орби за это время осторожно попытался приоткрыть шторку иллюминатора, но не смог справиться с собой и закрыл ее вновь.  
  
— Я всего лишь на приеме у врача, — сказал он вслух, закрывая глаза. — Меня ждет длинная очередь.  
— Я запишусь на другое число, — вклинился в его беседу с собой Лэн, отстегивая ремни.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Орби, приоткрывая один глаз. — Пошел предложить им тройничок?  
  
Выпрямившись, Лэн хитро усмехнулся и положил руки на соседние сиденья, чтобы наклониться к нему.  
  
— Это тоже будет считаться.  
  
Орби только рукой махнул.  
  
Лэн хотел добраться до кухни и спросить, есть ли тут бар вообще, а если нет, то сколько у них тут с собой виски. Ему хотелось выпить.  
  
Он отошел с дороги, пропуская Иветту, торопящуюся к кому-то из пассажиров. Проводив ее взглядом, он вздохнул не без сожаления. Пожалуй, нечего было и думать о том, чтобы соблазнять гетеро в то время, как под рукой у него было что-то такое очаровательное и трогательное.  
Или стоило?  
Или нет?  
Или чего стоили те сотня баксов?  
  
Симон говорил с другой девушкой, имени ее Лэн не запомнил, да и вряд ли даже пытался узнать. Лучше бы здесь оказался бар. Наблюдать за предметом своего поражения было приятнее, чем контактировать с ним лично.  
  
Они оба повернулись к нему, и только потом Лэн понял, что они смотрят мимо.  
Иветта что-то громко спрашивала. О. Точно.  
  
— Пассажиру плохо! Есть врач? Нужен врач!  
  
Лэн почувствовал, как немеют коленки. Это походило на эту жуткую турбулентность, заставляющую ощущать себя невластным над своей судьбой.  
Ему стоило вернуться на свое место.  
  
— Врач?  
  
Он развернулся, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит.  
Люди рядом роптали. Кто-то приподнимался с сидений, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело.  
Иветта держала за плечо пожилую женщину, которой на вид было куда лучше, чем ей. Стюардесса тряслась, привлекая только больше ненужного внимания.  
  
Кажется, врача рядом не было. А он был ближе всего. К месту и этому званию.  
  
— Вам плохо? — спросил Лэн, подойдя ближе и отстраняя Иветту назад.  
  
Кто-то сбоку сказал, что доктор подошел.  
  
— Всего лишь… всего лишь немного прихватило сердце, а я никак не могу вспомнить, куда подевала свои таблетки, — неловко забормотала разволновавшаяся старушка, смущенная таким вниманием. — Девушка так громко говорит, я совсем ничего не могу вспомнить.  
  
Лэн понятливо кивнул. Иветта драматизировала ситуацию.  
  
— Где ваша сумка? — спросил он. — Наверху?  
  
Он выпрямился, оттесняя кого-то спиной, и положил руки на полку, готовый приоткрыть ее в случае необходимости.  
  
Старушка потерла грудь, качая головой.  
  
— Совсем не могу вспомнить, где таблетки, — повторила она.  
  
Лэн щелкнул замком, когда она вновь встрепенулась.  
  
— Может быть, я их оставила в багаже? У меня не пролезала маленькая сумочка…  
  
Лэн вздохнул, возвращаясь к ней. Теперь ему не мешали.  
  
— Что у вас? Гипертония? — спросил он, дотрагиваясь до запястья женщины.  
— Нет! Эта… как эту называют… такое слово… на ремонт похоже. Мы так долго делали ремонт с Фредом, начали в семьдесят шестом, а потом…  
— Стенокардия.  
— Она самая! У меня есть такие маленькие оранжевые таблетки. Интересно, куда я их могла подевать…  
  
Лэн обернулся к Иветте. Она все еще стояла рядом, но, к счастью, поубавила в эмоциях.  
  
— У вас есть в аптечке нитроглицерин? — обратился он, и та растерянно замерла.  
— Да, конечно… должен быть… я посмотрю, — сказала она нервно и засеменила к концу салона.  
  
Лэн не мог в действительности назвать это первой помощью. Ну да, вообще-то не требовалось особых знаний в этой ситуации. Во всяком случае, ему было неловко.  
И немного приятно, когда на него смотрел Симон, занявший место Иветты.  
  
Старушка отточенным движением сунула таблетку под язык и устроилась в кресле, как яйцо в лотке, ожидая, когда подействует.  
  
Шум улегся.  
  
— Принесите, пожалуйста, ей горячего чая, — попросил Лэн у Симона, и тот кивнул. Первый шаг он сделал спиной, все еще следя за ними.  
  
Переволновавшаяся Иветта поблагодарила его сконфуженно, когда он вернулся на свое место, и спросила, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь.  
  
— Господи, что там случилось? — спросил Орби, когда Лэн повернулся к нему.  
— Я не нашел бар.  
— Смешно.  
— Бабуля потеряла свои таблетки.  
— Из-за этого весь шум?  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
Пожалуй, теперь действительно захотелось отлить.  
Он не рассчитывал на то, что его в некоторой степени героический — да, ок, это было сильно сказано, но все-таки он был небольшим героем пару секунд, что его сердечно благодарила Иветта, — поступок канет в историю так быстро.  
Его лишь раз проводили взглядом, когда он поднялся.  
  
Лэн подумал, что героев в конце могла бы поцеловать прекрасная девушка. Вообще-то прекрасный юноша. Но за то, что он попросил таблетку в аптечке, его вряд ли бы кто-нибудь поцеловал.  
  
Туалет был совсем крошечный, Лэну пришлось сильно сгибать руку, чтобы кое-как упереться в стену напротив.  
Он посмотрел на столик у раковины. Да, и задницу сюда не усадишь. Если и пробовать попасть в клуб десятитысячников, то определенно во время полетов в салоне премиум-класса.  
  
Стряхнув воду с рук, Лэн выбрался из туалета и чуть не сбил проходящего мимо с пустым стаканом Симона с ног.  
  
— Налетать на вас входит в мою привычку, — неловко оправдался он, пропуская его к кухне. — Извините, Симон.  
  
Тот покачал головой и остановился, быстро утилизируя стакан, чтобы вернуться к нему.  
  
— Я хотел вас поблагодарить, Лэн, — серьезно сказал он, косясь на салон, — за помощь. Моя коллега… проявила излишнюю бдительность. Спасибо, что помогли разобраться.  
— Любой бы сделал это на моем месте, — пробормотал Лэн, стараясь сдержать удовольствие.  
  
Получать благодарность от Симона было совсем другим делом.  
  
— Если вам что-то понадобится… — еще раз напомнил Симон, — что-нибудь особенное, я постараюсь достать.  
  
Лэн прислонился спиной к туалетной двери, моргая.  
Это было флиртом. Это было?  
  
— Печеньки из детского набора? — предположил Лэн, пытаясь прочесть по его лицу, чем это было.  
  
Может быть, Иветта и не была для него никем значительным?..  
  
— Я могу устроить, — заговорщицки произнес Симон, наклоняясь к нему, — если вы всерьез.  
— Грушевую водку? — играл Лэн.  
— С этим будет сложнее.  
  
Лэн усмехнулся, заправляя большие пальцы в карманы.  
  
— Может быть, ваш телефон? — наконец задал он волнующий его вопрос.  
  
Симон растерянно перестал улыбаться. На его лице появилось выражение, как будто он не понимает, что говорит Лэн.  
  
— Телефон. Цифры на бумаге. Или можно продиктовать, — на всякий случай разъяснил тот. — Не то чтобы я буду звонить ночью, но, может быть, вы не сразу летите обратно и в какой-нибудь другой обстановке в Варшаве это все будет более уместно.   
— Я понял, что вы имеете в виду, Лэн, но я не могу дать вам свой телефон, — наконец выдохнул Симон.  
  
Его брови виновато приподнялись, словно он был причастен ко всей ситуации в целом.  
Лэн вздохнул.  
На миг он подумал о том, чтобы рассказать Симону о споре и поделить выигрыш. Но это было нечестно. Такая победа ничего не стоила.  
  
Симон поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, вы очень… Вы приятный человек, Лэн.  
  
Было бы здорово услышать эту фразу отдельно от контекста. Может быть, менее формально.  
  
— Но вы на работе, — закончил за него Лэн и ухватился за последнюю надежду. — С другой стороны, я слышал, что рабочие часы бортпроводников заканчиваются, когда открывается дверь в самолет. У меня совсем-совсем никаких шансов?  
  
Симон вновь улыбнулся ему. Мягко и вежливо, как в начале полета.  
  
— Извините. Я занят.  
  
Лэн вновь вздохнул. Ему показалось, что даже слишком громко, но его за это не укорили.  
Все же он оказался прав. Орби оказался прав. Как мог хорошенький Симон быть не занят?  
  
— Рад за нее, — сказал Лэн, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж разочарованным отказом.  
  
Он был разочарован. Сто долларов. И не только.  
  
— Она где-то здесь? — спросил Лэн в итоге ради почти праздного интереса. — На борту?  
  
Он посмотрел на Иветту, помогающую кому-то из пассажиров настроить вентиляцию.  
Это было уже личное, и оно его никаким образом не касалось. Но хотелось хотя бы для себя сложить какие-то пазлы в голове, раз уж на ореховую наливку и маленькую задницу Симона шансы окончательно испарились.  
  
— Да.  
  
Лэн понятливо кивнул, убедившись. Счастливица.  
  
— Везет кому-то, — неловко пробормотал он, не зная, как закончить разговор. — Она тоже бортпроводник? Так можно и забыть подать кому-то обед. Заглядевшись. Кхм.  
  
Лэн отвел от нее взгляд.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — улыбнулся Симон, — мы редко видимся на работе. Он почти всегда в кабине пилотов.  
  
Бегущие мысли Лэна попали в воздушную яму где-то между его ушей. Он?..  
Симон сказал _он_.  
  
— О. О. Ого, — только и мог бормотать Лэн, моргая.  
  
Это было странное ощущение облегчения. Решенной задачи. И в итоге ему осталось радоваться, что этот пончик хотя бы достался его команде, если не ему лично.   
И он не проиграет пятьдесят долларов за это.  
  
— А я решил, что вы с той девушкой… — Лэн потер затылок, пытаясь не рассмеяться. — С Иветтой.  
— Это не то. Ей просто нужно время, — объяснил Симон серьезно. — Это ее первый полет, она нервничает. Я ей помогаю.  
— Ого. В смысле, это многое объясняет.  
  
 _Это все объясняет._  
  
— Простите, — выдавил Лэн. — Наверное, с вами часто заигрывают на работе.   
— Вы не представляете.  
  
Напряжение наконец улетучилось.   
  
— Спасибо.  
— За что, Лэн?  
— За то, что причина, почему вы не обратили на меня внимание, не во мне.  
  
Симон улыбнулся уголком рта. На его щеке появилась ямочка.  
  
— Еще не передумали насчет печенья из детского набора?  
  
Лэн прищурился лукаво.  
  
— Нет, не передумал.  
  
Оставалось восемь часов полета. У него все еще сохранился план поискать здесь бар, а две части Индианы Джонса оставались недосмотренными.  
Оглядываясь на Симона, Лэн не мог сдержать улыбки. Он представил лицо Орби. И уже придумал пару шуток про гейский рейс. _Гейс._  
А небо сегодня особенно голубое, Орби?  
  
Не все проигрыши были печальны.  
Да, он пока ничего не выиграл в этом путешествии… но уж точно и ничего не проиграл.

**Author's Note:**

> Клуб десятитысячников — неформальное общество людей, имевших секс во время полета на самолете.


End file.
